


Winner

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting over something stupid, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: originally posted on tumblr!Bill and Ted get into a very stupid argument. Bill gets flustered during confrontation. Let's just say the anger doesn't last much longer.
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking through my fic tag on tumblr and realized i actually really like this and hadn't uploaded it yet, so here it is!  
> [and here's the link on tumblr if you want!](https://billtedrights.tumblr.com/post/622113374272159744/101-billted)

It was a stupid argument, of course it was. It was silly and not at all something to be heated over, but after their increasingly long and stressful days at work, both Bill and Ted were reaching their wits’ ends, and it was no shocker when the two exhausted men found their voices raising.

“You don’t have to tell me what to do, Ted.”

“I’m not fucking telling you what to do, it was just a suggestion! That’s all!”

“Oh, but your tone implied it was the only option you’d be fine with!”

“Would you just fuckin’ listen to me? I’m trying to make this easier!”

“I don’t need your help!”

“Obviously you do if you’re having such a hard time!”

“Well fuck me!”

“Gladly!” He didn’t mean it. His brain was on autopilot. He wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to win the argument. Apparently his brain did not care.

Bill faltered. Ted still looked mad, but it was obvious to his partner that the anger was now directed inwardly. His eyes were huge, his face was red, and his jaw was clenched as if he wanted to bite his tongue. The two stared at each other for a little longer before Bill cracked a smile and Ted’s mouth twitched up, and that was it. The two men slowly fell into laughter. Bill let out a chuckle, and Ted matched the other man. Soon they were both doubled over, laughing about how heated they had gotten about something so ridiculous and the sudden twist their argument had taken.

“You know the insult is normally ‘fuck you’, right?” Ted smirked at the other man when their laughter died down.

Bill lightly shoved the other man, “Shut up, Ted, you know I get flustered during confrontation.”

“Yeah, it’s fuckin’ endearing, I’ll tell you that.” Ted reached towards his partner and lightly tugged on the other man’s belt loops, causing Bill to move towards him. Ted’s arm rested around the other’s waist when he was near enough. “Not to mention aggravating. I’m trying to win an argument, but you’re too fuckin’ adorable, I can’t stand it.”

Ted placed a light kiss on Bill’s lips. The latter chased after him, wanting to get the last word, even if the conversation had evolved past the need for them. Afterall, the argument hadn’t been resolved, and they both still had some playful fight left.

Bill smiled after he pulled from the other man’s personal space.

“So what you’re telling me is I won.”

Ted smiled back toothily, the sparkle in his eye clearly evident. Bill wanted to swoon.

“Oh hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at billtedrights


End file.
